The Unique Princess 3: The Hidden Treasure
by MWolfL
Summary: It's Festival Days time, and everyone is looking forward to it. Unfortunately, another ex-partner of Rothbart's is looking for the notes on the Forbidden Arts, if they still exist. Will she be stopped in time? UniquaXAustin and two new pairings
1. Preparing Festival Days!

The scene opened onto a forest, where a yellow mockingbird was resting on a lawn chair made from sticks and dried grass near a brook. This mockingbird's name was Whizzer and he had just moved in.

"Yeah love my new home, love sittin' in my favorite spot." Whizzer sang to himself. "Down by the babblin' brook." He dove in then dove back onto shore. "Sing it Whizzer! Oh wait that's me, right..." He sat down and grabbed a nut as he continued singing. "Eating lovely nuts, doo-wa. You just stick them in you beak and you crack them in two. Except sometimes it's hard 'cause the shells are tough and I'm gonna give it all I got!" He grunted as he bit down hard on a nut, but then recovered and gave up. "Then chuck it in the babblin' brook." He finished as he did so. "Oh what a place I've found, not a care in the world! It's a bird's dream really."

However that dream was going to become a nightmare, because a cage almost fell on him! Fortunately he noticed in time and ducked. Before he could recover he had to duck a net.

"Oh great, I'm in trouble!" He panted as he ran away. "No more 'livin' the life of Riley' for me!"

He just missed getting caught by the net.

"I'm getting out of here." Whizzer decided.

He almost fell into the net but jumped off the rim instead. He then dove into the water and missed the net again. And again. And again when he wound up between two rocks that fortunately blocked the net.

"Whoa! Come on legs don't fail me now!" Whizzer ran through a log and ducked back when the net swooped in front of him

He then started running again.

"What am I running for?" Whizzer scolded himself. "I should be flying for cryin' out lout I'm a bird!"

He started to fly away...and ironically flew right into the net.

Meanwhile, the most fun day of the entire year had arrived in Swan Castle. Festival Days! Austin and Rudy were helping some other men set up the obstacle course, including a crow's nest with a net-ladder attached to it.

"Come on men, pull!" Austin said as he and Rudy pulled onto one of the ropes.

Even Pablo, Tommy, and Morton were helping. Well, actually Tommy would've been more helpful if he was pulling on the rope instead of Morton's tail.

The crow's nest got pulled entirely up and the net-ladder was set loose.

"Come on let's see the spirit of Festival Days!" Austin said as he picked up a hammer.

Both he and Rudy pounded the stakes that kept the crow's nest upright into the ground.

ALL:  
>What a glorious day<br>It's the truth when we say  
>It doesn't get any better than this!<br>All the best in the land are here  
>Showing their hand and we're<br>Sure they're the best that exist!

Horton and Tasha were preparing a new part of Festival Days: a stage for a talent show. Tasha was working the curtains while Horton was painting roses onto the background. Morton decided to help by swinging from his tail but unfortunately he wasn't a good painter. He not only painted a yellow stripe over Horton's rose but also a yellow stripe onto Horton's nose!

UNIQUA:  
>We can dance like the wind<p>

HORTON:  
>Play a wizard's violin<p>

AUSTIN:  
>And do tricks of incredible risk!<p>

ALL:  
>It doesn't get any better than this!<p>

Uniqua went over to supervise the stage constructing.

"It needs to go up just a little higher." Uniqua said to Tasha, who was just finishing up. "That's perfect."

"Hallelujah Uniqua, you've brought culture and refinement to the festival." Horton smiled, returning after washing the paint off. "Now thinking men have an alternative to that mindless obstacle course."

"Look out!" Tasha lost her balance and swung down from the curtain.

Unfortunately, this not only undid the curtain but also the background, which fell onto Horton before he could get away. Thankfully, instead of the background breaking over his head a large window landed around it instead, making it look as if Horton was wearing a weird collar.

"Well placed window." Horton remarked.

AUSTIN:  
>Judging horses and lambs<br>Unicorns goats and rams!

RUDY:  
>I really hope id geds bedder dan dis<p>

Rudy was talking funny because he was wearing a clothespin over his nose as he tended to some pigs. Obviously he was not happy about it.

JANE:  
>Of all the grace in the kingdom<br>I know that the queen will rise  
>Up to the top of the list<p>

Yup, Jane was there. She wasn't going to miss the festivities for anything. Especially not since there was a talent show to win. And boy did that first place trophy look appealing! Jane reached for it but Pablo, who was protector of the trophies, grabbed it first and fell to the ground with it.

HORTON:  
>Displays of wit and finesse<br>We have lacked, I confess  
>But now voila! We have all that we missed!<br>Ha-ha-ha!

Horton was now dancing on stage, which had been built strong enough to accommodate huge animals like elephants. When Tyrone came by with a rack of costumes Horton snatched all of them like they were a dancer and dipped them.

ALL:  
>It doesn't get any better than this!<p>

Austin was up in the crow's nest and Uniqua decided to join him.

UNIQUA:  
>Austin's brought us peace<br>And set us all at ease  
>So we can sing now<p>

AUSTIN:  
>We're going to savour life<br>The way a man and wife  
>Are supposed to do<p>

Now here was the really fun part of the obstacle course: a zip-line, which was attached to the opposite side of the crow's nest. Uniqua grabbed onto Austin as he slid them down the zip-line.

AUSTIN AND UNIQUA:  
>All the clouds have vanished<br>Now that fear is banished  
>From the kingdom<p>

Austin almost fell into the mud puddle but was able to stop himself with his tail. Uniqua then helped him back up.

And so to celebrate

ALL:  
>We'll show the world how great we are!<p>

AUSTIN:  
>Hit the mark, ring the bell<p>

An archer fired an arrow through a bull's eye, which in turn bounced off a bell and hit the table part of a booth.

TOMMY:  
>Kiss them all and live to tell!<p>

Yup, it was the kissing booth the arrow hit and it nearly missed Tommy, who was trying to get a kiss again. The worse part of it was that the woman running the booth thought the arrow was his fault and hit him away for it. Tommy then hit a fencepost that Morton was sitting on, and this in turn caused Morton to zoom through the air.

ALL:  
>It doesn't get any better than this!<p>

It could get better for Morton, who landed in the hands of a juggler.

"Again with the spinning." Morton said sarcastically.

The juggler noticed Morton and tossed him aside, only to duck as his other items fell down. They were weaponry-type items, but fortunately didn't harm the juggler as they fell.

Morton nearly escaped harm too as he bounced over the lion pen and wild boar pen.

ALL:  
>Hosts of juggler and troubadours<br>Lions and wild boars  
>Foods from an unending list<p>

Now Morton landed in an eclair that was on a platter being held by Jojo. Unfortunately it was the same eclair that Uniqua handed to Rudy.

JOJO:  
>C-come and sample my wares<br>Petit fours and eclairs

UNIQUA:  
>Once you taste them you just can't resist<p>

Rudy had to resist the eclair when he saw Morton in it. He squeezed it, shooting Morton out so that he landed on a Test Your Strength game, bounced up, and hit the bell, sounding it. This released a flag that said 'Festival Days' on it.

ALL:  
>It doesn't get any better than this!<p>

Morton was able to recover and he rejoined his friends near the moat. Fortunately, Austin and Uniqua had the gators removed the previous month.

MORTON:  
>Daggers and dungeons<br>Dragons and wolves

Morton arrived wearing a bandana and holding a dagger in his mouth. Then Tommy arrived wearing the same attire and also holding a dagger in his mouth. Except unlike Morton he also flexed his muscles.

TOMMY:  
>Arrows and alligators fought us<p>

Pablo then arrived dressed the same way and landed on Tommy, pinning him down.

PABLO:  
>We've overcome every possible foe<p>

RUDY:  
>Look what our bravery has brought us<p>

Horton zoomed passed Rudy with some costumes and quickly got a musketeer one on Rudy. Rudy posed proudly.

Austin was trying out the obstacle course again, obviously enjoying it.

ALL:  
>Now there is nothing that can foil the fun<br>Of Festival Days

"Whoo!" Austin said as he went down the zip-line; he landed near Rudy. "You gotta try this bro, best obstacle course we've ever had."

"Not exciting enough." Rudy shrugged.

"I'll add a snake pit if you promise to enter." Austin smirked.

"Oh well I-" Rudy stammered.

"I'm just kidding!" Austin laughed. "Seriously though, you should enter. The winner gets to be prince for a day. I mean you're already a prince but you'll be able to run the castle by yourself that day."

"Well, I'll think it over." Rudy smiled.

AUSTIN:  
>Dealing with danger all of my life<br>It's second nature to evade it  
>But now that the final victory is ours<br>I think it's time we celebrate it

Austin went back onto the crow's nest, but only so that his subjects could see him properly. His subjects cheered in agreement to his lyrics.

ALL:  
>Now there is nothing that can foil the fun of<br>Festival Days!  
>The best of all days!<p>

Morton was finishing painting a Festival Days sign but got accidentally rolled up in it by Pablo and Tommy, who didn't see him.

"Help me, get me out of here!" Morton protested.

No one could hear him.

Hear the crowd shout "Hurray!"  
>As I'm crowned prince for a day<br>It doesn't get any better than this

Rudy, since he didn't get to eat an eclair last time, grabbed a plateful and sat down on a chair to enjoy them. Unfortunately, he didn't know that not only did he grab the eclairs too early but the chair he was sitting in was part of the Dunking Booth!

Yup, Jojo was only setting the food aside so that there was more room in the kitchen. Apart from food he would offer to the workers it wasn't time to eat yet, especially since he hadn't taken inventory yet. So when he saw the missing plate he frowned and started looking around for it. Then he saw Rudy in the Dunking Booth chair with the plate and opened the curtain to the booth. That's when Rudy realized his mistake.

There is only one kingdom where  
>This kind of dream could come true<br>Where there's nothing amiss  
>Throw your cares to the wind<br>Let the party begin  
>It may be years till we cease and desist.<p>

Now Jojo knew that Rudy didn't steal the eclairs, he was just trying to make up for the one he didn't get, but decided to teach Rudy a lesson about patience anyway. So, he tossed an eclair towards the target. It hit the target, but it wasn't strong enough. Rudy wiped his forehead with relief.

But then, a trunk grabbed the plated of eclairs. Rudy followed the trunk and saw Horton smirking by the target. Horton had figured out the situation and decided to help Jojo by jabbing the target with his elbow. It worked, and Rudy got dunked.

It doesn't get any better than

RUDY:  
>Or any wetter than<p>

There was no hard feelings though, when Rudy came out of the tank the three of them laughed it off and Jojo gave Rudy an eclair.

PUPPETEER/PUPPETS:  
>This double-header<br>Can't see anything better than

The sign was now unrolled, releasing Morton. Morton then hit a bucket of paint that was on a flimsy board supported by two sawhorses. The paint can, with Morton still in it, bounced into the air. Morton flew out of the paint can and hit the sign, forming a weird exclamation mark. The crowd accepted it anyway and cheered.

ALL:  
>It doesn't get any better than this<br>It doesn't get any better than this!


	2. Rothbart's Second Partner

Now you're probably wondering what happened to Whizzer. Well...

Inside a cave, Whizzer was tied to a stalagmite. A taller red and orange bird with blonde hair and a black dress approached him.

A.N. I picked Mayzie to play the villainess Zelda because Zelda tricks Rogers later on, who's being played by Horton. So since Mayzie tricked Horton in the Horton Hatches an Egg and Seussical stories I thought it would be a good fit.

"My name is Mayzie." The red and orange bird said to Whizzer. "I'm only going to tell you this once so listen carefully."

"Oh yes, yes of course." Whizzer said nervously.

"Many years ago after being banished from my homeland for developing the spell version of the Forbidden Arts." Mayzie began.

Mayzie created a magical screen that showed Swan Castle back when Rothbart was living there. But obviously before Uniqua was brought there since there was no Mayzie when Uniqua was trapped there. The scene moved forward through the castle and down the secret passageway.

"Rothbart came to the castle at Swan Lake, where I was hiding out." Mayzie continued. "Originally he came up with a potions version of the Forbidden Arts, but he was discovered and banished as well, losing all his powers in the process. He lived in despair until I took him in. I roused his spirit and inspired him to begin anew! I awakened the sleeping evil genius within him! And after years of work combining my spell version with his potions version we created a stronger version of the Forbidden Arts. And finally the fruits of our labor appeared!

Now Whizzer could see Rothbart standing behind the orb that had been destroyed in the previous story. Zelda was sitting nearby writing down the spell Rothbart chanted. And next to her was the jewelry box that was seen in the previous story! Tasha however wasn't there, probably because she was hiding out somewhere else, like the forest, while Rothbart was looking for a place to live.

_"Ola bay dooanna baylay kandura elustry krootsease." Rothbart chanted as he put the stronger Forbidden Arts into the orb._

_Zelda got up to watch the Forbidden Arts in action. The Forbidden Arts, in their power, spun above the orb like a tornado and then shrunk back into the orb, causing it to crackle with energy on the inside._

_"Finally, the Forbidden Arts are mine again." Rothbart said happily._

_Zelda went to put the notes in the box._

_"And now we will rule as king and queen." Zelda said happily, holding the box._

_"Actually, I had a different plan." Rothbart used his new magic to create an image of Uniqua. "I'm gonna force Uniqua to marry me. Of course, it cuts you **out** of the plan." He snatched the box._

_The image of Uniqua disappeared. Zelda was appalled and furious._

_"You wouldn't have the Forbidden Arts if it weren't for me!" Mayzie protested._

_"True, and yet, sadly, you're outta here." Rothbart said without any compassion or regret._

_"Those notes belong to me just as much as they belong to you. More!" Mayze snapped. "And they will be mine someday. THEY WILL BE MINE!"_

_"Get out!" Rothbart snapped back, raising a powered hand threateningly._

_Mayzie left._

The screen disappeared.

"I have a feeling those notes still exist and you're going to help me get them." Mayzie said to Whizzer.

"Ma'am um excuse me but may I mention that I have absolutely no talent for this venture whatsoever." Whizzer said nervously.

"On the contrary." Mayzie went over to a book on birds and read: "'The Yellow Mockingbird can imitate any voice as well as sounds after hearing it only once.' Do mine."

"But, but I don't think that-"

"Do my voice!" Mayzie snapped.

"Do my voice!" Whizzer snapped in her voice.

"Do it again! Do it again!"

"Do it again! Do it again!"

"Go to Swan Castle and find out if those notes still exist my little spy." Mazie ordered, starting to untie Whizzer.

"Spy?" Whizzer repeated nervously. "No, see spies get captured. And tortured. I couldn't bear torture. I even start sobbing if I even get a canker sore!"

"Oh stop whining." Mayzie muttered as Whizzer continued protesting. "As soon as you find out if the notes still exist I promise to set you free."

Whizzer stopped and started to fly away.

"Seek out Whizzer and bring him to me!" Mayzie waved her wand.

A green fireball flew out of the wand, grabbed Whizzer, and flew him back to Mayzie.

"My little seekers are a far cry from the Forbidden Arts, but they can find you no matter where you go." Mayzie said sternly. "So don't ever try to run, and don't you ever try to betray me! Now go find out about those notes!"

Whizzer left for the castle, overhearing Mayzie evil cackle as he did.

Meanwhile, Tommy was doing sit-ups.

"Forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty!" Tommy got up. "Look, look!"

"You mean those little bumps?" Pablo said, looking over some bumps on Tommy's stomach with a magnifying glass.

"These little bumps are going to help me win the obstacle course." Tommy retorted.

"You're gonna enter the obstacle course?" Morton chuckled.

"That's right Mr. Inch." Tommy snapped his fingers at him. "And when I am crowned prince for a day, finally the people will see me as a prince forever!"

Pablo and Morton laughed.

"If you don't mind, it's time to work on my mental fitness." Tommy said cooly.

"Oh you can say that again." Pablo joked.

"The next one who disturbs me shall be punished by these babies!" Tommy threatened, showing off his arm muscles...or at least what little of it he had.

"Oh run away, run away." Pablo said in mock fear as he and Morton left.

Whizzer was there, and after Pablo and Morton left he approached Tommy who had his eyes closed.

"*Psst-psst*, Tommy, you know anything about Rothbart's notes on the Forbidden Arts being hidden in the castle?" Whizzer asked in Pablo's voice.

"Okay, that's it!"

Tommy, his eyes still closed, grabbed Whizzer by the neck, noogied him, whammed him back and forth, spun him around, and then tossed him aside like a javelin.

"Every day in every way I just get better and better." Tommy smiled to himself.

Now Horton and Rudy were working on the art gallery part of the festival. One of the paintings Rudy chose was based on a double-headed playing card so he was having trouble figuring out which was top and which was bottom.

"It doesn't bother me of course, but some people think that the obstacle course is too dangerous." Rudy said, trying to be brave but wanting to make sure the obstacle course was completely safe.

Horton smirked, knowing that it was Rudy who was worried about that. Rudy then left to get another painting. Whizzer hid behind an easel.

"Are Rothbart's notes on the Forbidden Arts really hidden in the castle?" Whizzer asked in Rudy's voice.

"Who told you that?" Horton turned around, startled.

At that point Rudy returned and Whizzer left.

"Oh everybody's talking about it." Rudy said, thinking Horton meant the obstacle course.

Horton quickly left, Rudy not sure why. Whizzer followed Horton through the sky.

"Austin!" Horton called out as he caught up with Austin and Uniqua in a section of the obstacle course. "Oh, Austin." He caught his breath. "Something horrible has happened."

Horton hesitated.

"You can tell me in front of Uniqua." Austin said.

"I-I'm not sure." Horton still hesitated.

"Horton we have no secrets." Austin pointed out.

"Well actually you, um, you do have that one secret." Horton said nervously.

There was a pause.

"Go on Horton." Uniqua said.

"Yeah go on." Austin chuckled.

"Well, there's a rumor going around about Rothbart's notes." Horton gave in. "That they're being hidden in the castle."

"Oh that's ridiculous." Uniqua chuckled. "If we knew those notes existed they'd be destroyed immediately."

"Actually Uniqua, um..." Austin hesitated.

Whizzer strained his ears.

"You found Rothbart's formula for the Forbidden Arts, and you didn't tell me?" Uniqua was surprised.

"I didn't want you to worry." Austin explained. "You see after Clavius and the orb were destroyed, after mom's party, Tasha told me and Rudy and Horton about the secret passageway. Horton and I went to investigate, not Rudy because he was too nervous, and found all sorts of things Rothbart left behind. Including his formula for the Forbidden Arts. We destroyed everything of course, except his notes."

"I'm free." Whizzer said to himself happily.

"Austin, how could you." Uniqua was shocked. "That's not like you."

"Apologize Austin." Horton said under his breath.

"I really think that someday we can use their power for good." Austin explained.

"Austin, nothing good can come from those notes." Uniqua frowned.

"But think about it. We can create food and water during a drought and change rocks into gold during financial troubles." Austin pointed out.

"Even so, you must destroy those notes."

"You're right Uniqua." Horton said under his breath, trying to put words in Austin's mouth. "I'll destroy them right away."

"Horton and I are the only ones who know where they are." Austin said.

"But there's a rumor." Uniqua reminded him.

"Look, even if someone did find them they could never harm anyone without my help." Austin smiled.

Uniqua still looked unhappy.

"Apologize, apologize, apologize." Horton said under his breath.

"I would never put you in any danger, you know that." Austin tried to comfort her.

"Promise me you'll destroy those notes Austin." Uniqua pleaded.

"I promise." Horton tried to put words in Austin's mouth again. "I was careless, foolish, and selfish."

"But I wasn't!" Austin protested. "I did this for us, for you and the kingdom. Please just trust me Uniqua."

Uniqua sadly left.

"Please Horton no long speeches." Austin sighed.

"I only need two words." Horton frowned. "**Numb-skull**!"

Horton left. Austin rolled his eyes.

"Whoo-hoo!" Whizzer quickly quieted himself. "I'm home free!" He whispered.

He flew off into the woods surrounding the castle

"*Whew*, now all I have to do is get out of here-" He tried to sneak away but backed into Pablo.

Whizzer turned around and weakly grinned at Pablo while slightly waving a wing.

"Hold it!" Pablo said sternly. "Spying is a crime in this kingdom, so I hereby claim you as a prisoner of war."

Pablo tried to grab Whizzer but missed. He unfortunately didn't miss the tree near Whizzer though.

"Uh, mommy will you hold me?" Pablo said, dazed.

He quickly recovered and flew after Whizzer. Whizzer flew through a hole in a tree, which Pablo got temporarily stuck in. Then he flew through a skunk's log without getting sprayed but Pablo wasn't so lucky.

"Go get a smog check why don't ya?" Pablo said to the skunk, holding his nose.

Whizzer flew across the moat and into the air, Pablo straight on his tail. Not even a few loops could shake him.

"I'm locked on ya small fry!" Pablo grinned. "You'd better give up or else!"

Whizzer then saw an opportunity on the ground and dove. Pablo dove after him. At the last second Whizzer shot back into the air, causing Pablo to hit a porcupine. Pablo lay against a rock upside down, dazed and full of quills. The porcupine tapped his fingers on the ground, really annoyed. Whizzer wiped his forehead with relief and flew back to Mayzie.

"Mayzie, Mayzie, the notes are there!" He called out once he was inside the cave.

Mayzie was in a lower section of the cave with a chest, table, and fireplace.

"I knew they were there!" Mayzie hit her palm with her fist triumphantly. "I knew it!"

"The notes are there." Whizzer muttered. "Meanwhile I got an ulcer the size of a watermelon."

"Now to get my hands on that chest." Mayzie said to herself.

"Well at least it's done and I can go back to my regular calm life." Whizzer muttered, starting to fly away. "Although I'm probably going to have nightmares the rest of my life from this little masquerade."

"Masquerade!" Mayzie, having overheard him, got an idea.

Mayzie went to the chest, opened it, and starting searching amongst the clothing and various items. She then took some items behind a nearby screen.

"So long Mayzie." Whizzer said dryly. "I'm leaving."

"I think I do a little play-acting." Mayzie put on a Swedish accent.

Mayzie was wearing a blue blouse with a green skirt, and had hidden most of her beautiful tail under the skirt so that it looked as if she had only one. She had her hair braided into two pigtails.

A.N. Mayzie is supposed to slightly resemble Gertrude McFuzz without entirely looking like her, since Gertrude won Horton's heart in the Seussical. No offense to Gertrude of course I just like doing references. Plus I didn't want to copy Zelda's outfit, she wore a red skirt which I think would blend in too much with Mayzie's coloring. I wanted her outfit to stand out more.

"Oh I vill play maiden in distress from de far away north." Mayzie said in her Swedish accent.

"Break a leg." Whizzer said dryly. "Oh, and the next time you need a talking bird I understand parrots are very dependable. As long as you don't mistreat them or show a lack of gratitude."

A.N. Like I said, love references...this time I referenced Iago. XD

"Not so fast, there's a part for you too in my little charade." Mayzie said, dropping her accent.

"You promised to set me free!" Whizzer protested, angry.

"How can I be a maiden in distress without anyone to distress me?" Mayzie retorted, putting a small black costume on Whizzer so that he resembled a bat.

"We made a deal!" Whizzer snapped.

"Now I'm making you another deal! That's two deals in one day, how many deals do you want?" Mayzie snapped sarcastically. "Foolish boy show some gratitude." She conjured a seeker threateningly.

"Me and my big mouth." Whizzer muttered.


	3. Convincing the Stubborn

Around the same time, Austin was going over the obstacle course. He was on the crow's nest fixing the pulley. Rudy was on the platform below the crow's nest keeping him company.

"Good thing I checked this, the cable's coming loose." Austin said.

"Yeah, even though the course needs more excitement 'falling to the ground and breaking a leg' is not a synonym for that." Rudy agreed.

"Austin." Horton said, coming by. "We need to talk." He tried to go up onto the crow's nest.

"Horton wait! The crow's nest is too weak for elephants." Rudy pointed out.

"Oh right." Horton got back down. "Austin as your counselor and friend I beg you apologize to Uniqua. You know you're going to have to sooner or later."

"Why do I always have to be the one to apologize?" Austin frowned, jumping onto the platform.

"Because that's what we husbands do: we hunt, we fish, we watch sporting events, and we apologize." Horton pointed out.

"Three out of four isn't bad but still, I'm glad I'm not married." Rudy chuckled. "Wait a minute, what do you mean 'we'? You were never married."

"I knew your father remember?" Horton tried to go up onto the platform again; the platform started to wobble.

"Oh yeah-Horton get down you're too heavy!" Rudy said quickly, feeling the platform wobble.

"Okay okay." Horton got back down, a little annoyed. "Austin you know Uniqua's right, she's always right."

"Now you're on her side?" Austin replied. "You kept the secret too you know."

"I never felt good about it."

"Well you should have said something then."

"You're the prince!"

"You're my counselor, you're supposed to counsel me!"

"Well I'm supposed to support you!" Horton tried to retort.

"That's my point." Austin smirked.

Horton blinked, realizing that he had been tricked.

"Oh it's going to be like that is it?" Horton said with fake anger. "Just wait until I get up there-"

"HORTON!" Rudy said panically.

"Okay that does it!" Horton grabbed Rudy with his trunk and gave him a noogie. "Am I too heavy for this huh? Am I?"

"Horton cut it out!" Rudy laughed.

Austin laughed too. Horton relaxed and let go of Rudy and the three of them laughed.

"Okay, I'll leave it up to you." Horton smirked to Austin. "Come on Rudy."

He and Rudy left.

"Apologize? Why? I'm right aren't I?" Austin said to himself. "Isn't it enough that I fight the dragons? That I fight the villains and I win the prize? Isn't it enough that I run the kingdom? Solve everyone's problems, direct, and advise? So why should I get down on my knees, and apologize?"

He went down the zip-line as he thought it over, and realized that there was an excellent reason for apologizing: his love for Uniqua was much stronger than his need to keep the kingdom safe and prosperous with magic.

AUSTIN:  
>Because I love her, I need her<br>Like Earth needs the sun  
>I need the one I love<br>To keep my hope bright  
>My head right<br>My heart fighting on  
>Until I am back in her arms<p>

Because I love her, I need her  
>Like summer needs rain<br>To grow and sustain each day  
>I hear her singing<br>And bringing strength to my soul  
>Until I am back in her arms<p>

Miles apart, yet still my heart  
>Can hear her melody<br>I'm more than sure I can't endure  
>Without her love for me<p>

Because I love her and need her  
>Like I need to breathe<br>Did Adam need Eve like this  
>Now I see clearly<br>I nearly gave up all I had  
>So whatever our differences were<br>I'll bid them goodbye  
>I'll give love a try<br>And all because I love her

A little later on, Uniqua was taking applications for the talent show.

"Almost done...look at all these entries Pablo!" Uniqua said excitedly.

"Oh I can't right now princess, my radar is searching for enemy activity." Pablo said.

Uniqua just shook her head, amused.

"Jojo, I didn't know you liked to perform." Uniqua smiled to the cook; Jojo shrugged shyly. "What will you do? Song? Dance?"

"I juggle...omelets." Jojo said.

"Oh." Uniqua smiled. "Very unique, I like it."

Jojo smiled and left so the next person could enter.

Meanwhile, Morton was admiring the stage and Tommy was still training on the ground below it.

"Wow, a real stage." Morton smiled.

"I've done it, my body and mind are one." Tommy said, doing weird standing poses. "If I can maintain this feeling, the obstacle course is mine."

"For longer than for never." Morton sang teasingly, having overheard Tommy.

Tommy, ticked off, leapt onto the stage and started choking Morton.

"I'll hold you in my arms." Tommy sang back tensely.

Then, a woman wearing all black, including a black veil, approached Uniqua. She seemed familiar.

"I've come to enter the talent show." The woman said with a deep voice.

"Certainly, your name?" Uniqua asked.

"The Lady in Black."

"Your talent?"

"The tango!"

"Oo, the tango." Uniqua smiled, liking that dance. "Partner's name?"

"I don't have one yet." The woman whispered, lifting her veil.

"Jane?" Uniqua was surprised.

"*Shhh*, no one can know it's me." Jane explained. "I want to win because I'm the best, not because I'm the queen."

"Oh I see." Uniqua chuckled understandingly. "I hope you can find a partner in time." She whispered.

"Oh I know someone who would jump at the idea." Jane grinned.

Her idea of a partner did jump at the idea, but not for it. More like against it. Fortunately, considering who he was, he didn't jump hard.

"The tango?" Horton drew back, appalled. "The tango is the most difficult dance known to man! Especially elephant."

Horton had been practicing the orchestra for the festival when Jane appeared asking him to be her partner.

"Horton, you will help me win this talent show." Jane ordered.

"Oh no ma'am." Horton shook his head. "A waltz maybe, a nice fox-trot certainly, but the tango? No sirree Robert!"

Jane got an idea: reverse psychology.

"Oh you're probably right, how silly it was of me to think that you could still do the tango." She said sadly.

"Well I didn't say I couldn't do it." Horton replied, falling for it.

"Oh well, I guess even the greatest dancers must grow old and stiff." Jane pretended to cry and pretended to ignore Horton.

"I'm not that old!" Horton protested.

"No no no no no no! Please, please don't fight it Horton, you must accept the truth." Jane pleaded, testing out his arm. "Your muscles have become weak and flabby. Even your trunk is a wet noodle! You've the timing of a busted clock!"

"Now wait a minute!" Horton said, insulted.

"Oh Horton, you used to move with such grace and style." Jane fake-sobbed.

"I still could if I had a mind to." Horton said defiantly.

"No no no, you must give in to the truth: you're washed up!"

"Washed up?"

"You'll never do the tango again!" Jane said dramatically.

"Don't you count on it my lady!" Horton retorted.

"No Horton!" Jane pretended to protest.

"Orchestra!" Horton ordered.

"Don't!"

"Hit it!"

The orchestra played a tango and Horton started dancing with Jane to the music. Very well too, but also a little too showy. Horton even caused Jane to fall down with a spin.

"Horton!" Jane laughed.

"How's that for 'washed up' chiquita?" Horton laughed back, picking her up.

"I'll win for sure!"

"Help!" A Swedish woman called out.

Horton dropped Jane upon hearing her.

Yup, you guessed it: Mayzie.


	4. Horton's Misguided Crush

"Help!" Mayzie called again.

Horton ran towards her, so she pulled Whizzer the mocking-bat closer.

"Here he comes." She said under her breath. "Attack and let him hit you or else."

Whizzer pretended to attack Mayzie. It wasn't hard, if he wasn't scared of her he'd attack her for real.

"Hold on madam, I'll get the little beast." Horton curled his trunk.

He snapped his trunk out, hitting Whizzer in the butt. Whizzer, with a gasp of pain, flew away. At least now he can take a short break while Mayzie worked her metaphorical magic on Horton.

Horton laughed triumphantly.

"Take that bat!" Horton pumped his trunk; he then took his cloak off and draped it around Mayzie. "I hope you're all right."

"Oh, I'm all right, now dat you are here." Mayzie said with a fake-sweet smile.

Horton smiled, feeling something sit inside him. However it obviously wasn't real love, it was a stimulation of love caused by his lack of romance in his past.

"Oh you are so brave, so handsome too." Mayzie pretended to flirt with Horton. "Even de nose, long like jumbo frankfurter. Make that two jumbo frankfurters. I am Mayzie, from Chutenchutendoodang."

"Chutenchutendoodang...? I've never-"

Mayzie put a wing to Horton's mouth.

"It very far, I run away. De evil king keep me in de castle and make me play de accordion all day long." Mayzie lied.

"Oh, oh you poor girl." Horton said sympathetically.

Mayzie suddenly screamed!

"What, what?" Horton looked around, not seeing anything scary.

"De castle, scare me!" Mayzie said as she jumped onto Horton's trunk so that he was carrying her. "I am so scared of castles, oh don't lock me up in de castle!"

"Oh my girl there's no reason to fear." Horton reassured her, setting her down. "This is a good castle, I promise. I'll give you a tour myself, I'll show you the whole thing from top to bottom!"

"Oh, oh if you promise, den I guess it's okay-fine." Mayzie smiled.

"Tasha! Take this poor creature inside and give her anything she needs." Horton called out.

"Right-o!" Tasha agreed, leading Mayzie into the castle.

Really too bad Tasha wasn't there when Mayzie helped Rothbart get the Forbidden Arts back isn't it?

"You'll see we're a lot nicer than those old Chutenchutendoodangians any old day!" Horton called after Mayzie.

Jane went over to Horton by this point, obviously unhappy. Well, actually that was an understatement.

"Don't you forget, we've got a talent show to win." Jane said sternly.

Horton just chuckled, lovestruck. Well fake-lovestruck but you know what I mean.

"Now look Horton, I am not going to lose on account of your sorry love life." Jane forced Horton to look at her by pulling his trunk. "Now, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"I vant to, but I think I can't." Horton chuckled in a Swedish accent, plucking a flower and gazing at it.

Later on, Horton was giving Mayzie a tour.

"Now I think this particular room you will find very interesting. Originally it was used for-"

"Cut the speech and open the door." Mayzie grumbled to herself, losing her accent.

Horton stared at her.

"Oh, I'm so excited, vill you forgive?" Mayzie recovered.

"Oh, I vill." Horton chuckled.

He then opened the door. Mayzie took a quick glance around.

"As I was saying, this room was originally-"

"Nice, next room." Mayzie shut the door and started to leave, dragging Horton by the trunk.

"But I-I didn't get to tell you-" Horton started to protest.

"Please Pumpkin next room." Mayzie flirted.

"Pumpkin?" Horton chuckled. "Anything you say, 'Muffin'. Now this next room-" He cut himself off, remembering something. "This next room is nothing special, very boring." He started to leave for another door.

"What is in it?" Mayzie asked, having a good idea what was in it.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Little-little things, and stuff and, other things." Horton said nervously. "Now, if you'll just follow me-"

Mayzie swiped the keys and prepared to unlock the door. Horton tried to stop her.

"Oh no, no! Mayzie you mustn't do that!" Horton protested.

"Vhy not, vhat do you have dat you don't vant me to see?" Mayzie asked innocently.

"Nothing, nothing at all!"

Mayzie unlocked the door and saw the box with Rothbart's notes in plain sight! Stupid, really, but I guess that's why they invented safes centuries later.

Horton quickly shut the door.

"You shouldn't have done that Mayzie." He scolded.

"Oh I am so sorry." Mayzie faked shame and sorrow.

"Well you should be." Horton looked away.

"Oh you are mad at Mayzie." Mayze pretended to sob.

Horton softened. Easy thing to do for him really.

"Oh, well now you don't have to... I could never be mad at you." Horton smiled sympathetically.

"In Chutenchutendoodang, if de girl loved de boy, she show it in special vay." Mayzie pretended to recover. "You vant to see?"

"If you vant to show me." Horton shrugged.

Mayzie hit him on the head with her own head like a martial arts person. Horton laughed.

"I love that girl!" Horton said before falling to the ground, dazed.

Meanwhile, Austin and Uniqua were taking a walk through the castle.

"I heard we have a special guest." Austin said.

"Her name is Mayzie." Uniqua chuckled. "I think Horton's in love."

"Horton's in love?" Austin laughed. "This I gotta see."

They met up with Rudy, who overheard them.

"Yeah but mom isn't too happy about it." Rudy added.

"I'm guessing she picked Horton to be her partner in the talent show." Uniqua said.

"Yup, though I think there's more to her reaction than that."

"Really?" Austin said, amused. "Just think, first Horton and now mom."

"Now now, they can still fall in love if they want to." Uniqua smiled.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I'm just not used to seeing it." Austin chuckled. "Especially not with Horton considering this is a first."

"You've got a point there." Rudy nodded.

"Look, Uniqua, there's something I..." Austin's mood became solemn. "I was wrong to keep Rothbart's notes."

"Oh Austin." Uniqua smiled, proud of him. "You will destroy them then?"

"As soon as the festival's over." Austin nodded.

"Don't wait until then Austin, please."

"After the festival, I promise. Trust me, nothing will happen."

Uniqua and Rudy weren't so sure.

Mayzie, Horton, and Jane were having lunch while Mayzie was telling them a fake story about how she 'escaped the evil king'. Jane didn't eat that much since she had lost her appetite. And I don't think it was the story that had caused it.

"So I tell de king 'I vill not play accordion no more'." Mayzie said.

"Yes, so then what did he do? What did that awful king do?" Horton asked, gazing at her.

"De king, he grab me and say 'you must play accordion' and Mayzie say 'I von't!." Mayzie grabbed Horton for emphasis and threw him onto the table. "Den de king, he shake me and say 'you must!' and den Mayzie say 'no' and den de king yelled 'guards!'"

Jane had gotten so disgusted that she stuck her finger in her throat and made a gagging sound. At that point Horton managed to break free.

"And then what happened, what happened when the guards came?" He asked, getting into the story.

"Den I remember self-defense technique. Mayzie go:" Mayzie slapped both her wings onto Horton's head hard, kicked him in the chin, grabbed him and jabbed him in the gut, and then hit him into the ground. "And den Mayzie run avay, until I come here."

"We'll act out your story for the talent show!" Horton smiled after he recovered.

Jane dropped her mouth open.

"Mayzie: Accordion Slave. It's a sure winner!"

Jane quickly went around and pushed Mayzie's chair, with Mayzie still in it, towards the door.

"Oh what a shame, it's getting dark and you have to do." Jane said with fake regret.

"But she's barely eaten." Horton protested.

"Well thank heavens for doggy-bags!" Jane smiled.

"But she has no home!"

"Well she does now, I'm buying her a home at the northern end of the kingdom."

"Oh, but I vant to stay!" Mayzie protested, grabbing onto the doorframe with her wings.

"You're not safe here, the Doodangians will come looking for you." Jane replied.

"Oh dey'd never look here."

"Oh of course they will, those dang Doodangians always do." Jane struggled to push her out the door. "Come now dear the carriage is leaving!"

"Jane!" Horton protested.

"But I am scared!" Mayzie cried.

"Tough!" Jane snapped.

"Oh Horton help!"

"Move it ya little twerp!" Jane pushed so hard that Mayzie fell out of her chair and onto her side.

"Mayzie!" Horton pushed Jane aside and went to Mayzie's side.

"Oh, oh my ankle." Mayzie grabbed her ankle with fake pain.

"Now look what you've done, she'll have to stay here now for at least a few days." Horton frowned to Jane; he got up on two feet so that he could carry Mayzie properly. "Oh my poor little Muffin."

Jane growled furiously.

Austin, Rudy, and Uniqua, who had seen the whole thing, looked at Jane with slight fear. They didn't even know kangaroos could growl.

"On second thought maybe you were right about mom." Austin whispered to Rudy; Rudy nodded.

That night there was a storm, but Whizzer was forced to brave it in order to get the keys from Horton's room.

"Geez, I didn't even get a day off." Whizzer grumbled to himself before pushing the window open.

He snuck in to get the keys, but it was nerve-wracking considering Horton was having a vivid dream. A little too vivid.

"I don't care if you are the king, it's cruel to force someone to play the accordion." Horton said in his sleep. "Hands off!"

Whizzer ducked under the covers, frightened.

"How dare you treat Mayzie that way!" Horton snapped.

Whizzer relaxed and grabbed the keys, but the ring holding the keys together hit him on the head, stunning him.

"Forget about me Mayzie!" Horton said, his trunk unintentionally snagging the ring and tossing both the keys and Whizzer side to side. "Run, run I'll take care of the guards! Just run!"

The keys fell off Horton's trunk, and both they and Whizzer slammed into the wall. Everything seemed quiet now so Whizzer made his way back to the window.

"RUN!" Horton called out.

Whizzer zipped out the window and flew back to Mayzie. Mayzie went to get the box and then conjured a seeker to carry her and Whizzer back to her cave. She first had it fly past Horton's window so that she could return the keys.

"Thanks a lot Pumpkin." Mayzie said with her fake accent, tossing the keys onto Horton's trunk.

"You're welcome, Muffin." Horton said in his sleep.


	5. False Heartbreak

The next morning Horton not only discovered her gone but also discovered a note in her room. The note broke his heart, or he thought it did. It didn't take long for Jane to find out too.

"Gone." He sobbed in the dining room; Jane was there too. "My Muffin is gone. How could she leave me, we were in love. No wait, wait, maybe I misunderstood her letter! Yes, that's it!" He picked the letter up and read it again: 'Dear Pumpkin, I hate you. Mayzie' Oh the pain!"

"Well I guess her ankle wasn't that bad after all." Jane smirked, glad that Mayzie was gone; deep down she was also sorry that Horton had been hurt.

"You!" Horton said to Jane angrily, causing her to gasp. "You sent her back didn't you!"

"Horton!" Jane was insulted.

"You sent her back to that crazed accordion loving king!"

"I would never!" Jane gasped.

"You, you monster!" Horton snapped. "You, you wolf in queen's clothing!"

"Oh, how dare you accuse me of such things!" Jane glared, grabbing Horton by the end of his cloak. "I am a queen. I always act with dignity. Now you shape up, or I'LL POP YOU ONE!"

She tossed Horton into the wall, which was an impressive feat considering their size differences. Horton got up and cowered on the table in pain.

"Oh look on the bright side Horton, now we can rehearse without distraction." Jane pointed out.

"Rehearse?" Horton was appalled. "I feel like dying not dancing!"

He got up and looked into a drawer.

"She's gone!" Horton went over to a vase and looked in it. "She's gone!"

He then went to the window and pulled the curtains down.

HORTON:  
>She's gone and with her the sun and the moon and stars<br>Have vanished from sight  
>There'll never again be a sunrise for me<br>Because she was my light

No laughter will ever escape from my lips  
>I'll never again sing a song<br>For the light and love of my life was Mayzie  
>And now, she's gone!<p>

He imagined a large floating version of Mayzie's head hovering outside the window after he imagined the sun, moon, and stars sinking out of sight. He reached for Mayzie's floating head and grabbed a pigtail, but fell when her head vanished. His feet were the only things keeping him from falling completely out the window.

"You are pathetic Horton." Jane muttered as she pulled him back in by the tail.

He partially fell on her, so that only one of his legs was on her, and got back to singing as he got up. Jane got up with shock because Horton was holding a table knife in his trunk!

Whoa she's gone and with her the greatest love the world has ever known  
>Has suffered a dagger right through the heart<br>And lies as cold as stone

Jane rushed to stop Horton, but it turned out she had nothing to worry about because Horton had stabbed a turkey instead. Horton, dagger still in trunk, then wrapped his trunk around Jane as he continued singing.

The passion of Romeo and Juliet  
>Josephine and Napoleon<br>Should have bowed to the love of Horton and Mayzie  
>But now, she's gone!<p>

Horton broke away, causing Jane to fall to the ground with the dagger and turkey.

"Get a grip Horton, you're making me nauseous!" Jane frowned, tapping the turkey impatiently.

Save your words of encouragement!  
>Nothing can bring me cheer<br>Take away all my life support  
>And bury me right here<p>

Horton plucked a rose from a bouquet in a vase, then crumbled it and let it fall to the ground. He took the rest of the roses out of the vase and tossed the vase aside. Jane, having just gotten up, had to drop the turkey to catch the vase. Horton, roses in trunk, gently fell backward onto the ground.

"If I didn't need a partner I swear I would." Jane almost growled.

In his mind, Horton imagined that he was in heaven with Mayzie a few feet away. He ran over to her.

Now little darling, won't you please come home  
>And heal this broken heart?<br>'Cause your Muffin Man  
>He just can't stand the pain of being apart<p>

Yeah, he's supposed to be the pumpkin but that's how 'out of it' he was.

Horton imagined a giant muffin around him as he continued running, but just as he was a couple inches away he fell through the clouds. He looked up, still singing, as Mayzie watched him fall.

For the reason the world had turned was Mayzie  
>No other love in history held a, candle to ours<br>It was unexcelled-y  
>But now, she's gone!<p>

Jane picked Horton up by the trunk as he continued, causing him to wake up. Then, disgusted, Jane pushed Horton onto a chair, tipping it over and breaking it. Horton fell unconscious with grief. Well, kinda unconscious.

"Horton, this is your queen speaking." Jane opened one of Horton's eyelids sternly. "You will regain consciousness this instant! And remain conscious until I win the talent show! Or else!"

Horton did nothing.

"Very well, I have no other choice but to take you to my castle and deal with you in a manner to which you are according." Jane grabbed Horton's trunk and dragged him away.

"Oh my Muffin played the accordion." Horton sobbed.

"YOUR MUFFIN'S HISTORY CHUMP!" Jane snapped.

Now, Mayzie may have gotten the box. But she hadn't gotten the notes yet. She was having a 'little' trouble with the lock.

"Oh, what kind of lock did he put on this thing anyhow?" Mayzie complained as she tried breaking the lock with a mallet.

No luck. Mayzie then grabbed Whizzer and used his beak for a key. Whizzer gave a few groans of pain as she did so. Now Whizzer's beak worked, so Mayzie opened the box as Whizzer massaged his beak.

"Finally." Mayzie whispered happily.

"I'm free! I'm free!" Whizzer said happily. "I-I-I am free aren't I?"

"Yes begone you mass of worthless feathers." Mayzie said absentmindedly.

Whizzer was too happy to gain freedom to acknowledge the insult.

"WAHOO!" Whizzer flew away happily and started a victory dance. "I am free, I am free, I am free! Hoo-hoo!" He then chuckled with joy.

"Ah yes." Mayzie said to herself as she looked over the notes. "The power to change, the power to create, and finally, the greatest of them all, the power to-"

There were only two pieces of paper.

"Where's the power to destroy?" Mayzie said. "SOMEONE'S REMOVED THE POWER TO DESTROY? SOMEONE'S REMOVED THE POWER TO DESTROY! I'LL NEVER HAVE THE POWER TO DESTROY!"

Whizzer overheard her. Not hard to do.

"So, that's what Austin meant." Whizzer said to himself.

Mayzie overheard and sent a seeker after him.

"Hello." Whizzer said weakly.

"Tell me what Austin said." Mayzie said sternly, grabbing him.

"He said...he said..." Whizzer struggled to break free but couldn't so gave in. "He said: they could never harm anyone without my help." He said in Austin's voice.

"Oh the little rat got rid of it himself!" Mayzie said bitterly. "He's hiding it somewhere. He took what I wanted most of all, he took what I love! Well, two can play this game."

She sat down at her desk and, using Whizzer's beak as a quill, started to write a letter.

"Dear Prince Austin, I have kidnapped your sweet Uniqua. Period! If you want to see her alive again, comma!, then meet me at the mouth of the western river with the missing section of Rothbart's notes EXCLAMATION, EXCLAMATION, EXCLAMATION!" Mayzie rolled up the letter. "Take this to Austin!"

"But you said-" Whizzer protested.

"You know how many Yellow Mockingbirds would die to have just one deal? And now you've got three! Take it to Austin now!" Mayzie snapped.

Whizzer flew away without another word.

"And I'll take care of Uniqua." Mayzie said in a hushed, menacing voice as she conjured a seeker. "Seek her out and bring her to me!"


	6. Kidnapped Again

Uniqua, during most of the day, had driven Tommy, Pablo, and Morton - mostly Tommy - to a cliff in a horse-driven wagon.

"Will you hurry up Tommy? It's getting late!" Pablo said, slightly irritated.

"Don't rush me." Tommy replied as he drew the number one onto his arms.

"You know I can't believe you made Uniqua drive you all the way out here, just so that you could practice for the obstacle course." Pablo shook his head, disgusted.

"It's the perfect spot." Tommy shrugged. "I will swing across this ravine, race down that slope, swim the river, hop those rocks, scale this cliff, before the last grains of sand fall to the bottom."

"I wish you wouldn't do this." Uniqua shook her head, slightly worried.

"You cannot change my mind Uniqua." Tommy went over and grabbed the long vine that reached across the ravine. "If I must prove that I am a prince, then so be it. Ready?"

"Speaking of falling to the bottom-" Morton began dryly.

"*Shush!*" Tommy interrupted him. "Go!"

Uniqua turned the hourglass they had brought with them over.

"Don't you think that vine's looking a little frazzled?" Morton asked dryly.

Sure enough, the vine snapped as Tommy swung over. He screamed as he started to fall, at least until he hit the edge of the other cliff. Tommy then rolled backwards down the cliff and over the river, only to meet with an annoyed beaver who whacked him over the rocks towards the cliff Uniqua, Morton, and Pablo were on top of. Tommy then landed in a prickly bush, leapt into the air in pain, bounced off a stick that was sticking out of the cliff, and ended up sailing through the air back into the wagon. Then the last few grains of sand reached the bottom.

"Ha-ha! Record time!" Tommy said.

Before anyone could comment, they all saw a green glow appearing over the mountaintops. It was Mayzie's seeker, but they didn't know that. All they knew was that a green fireball was heading right for them!

"Hold on!" Uniqua snapped the reins, causing the horse to gallop off.

Pablo flew after them, keeping an eye out so that he could direct Uniqua away from the fireball. As they continued on through the bumpy path Tommy and Morton looked back.

"What is that?" Tommy asked.

"Some kind of fast moving light thing." Morton said dryly.

"Oh thanks a lot Mr. Science." Tommy replied sarcastically.

"You do sarcasm and yet you don't get dry wit?" Morton rolled his eyes.

"Wit? If that was wit then I'm a rhino!" Tommy retorted.

"Must've cut off your horn then." Morton retorted back.

"Oh honestly you two knock it off!" Pablo frowned, flying closer. "This is no time for a comedy routine. Besides, I think that's a magical fireball. What it does though I have no idea."

"Oh joy, break out the marshmallows and we'll have a roast." Tommy muttered sarcastically.

"Uniqua!" Pablo called out.

The seeker was gaining on them!

Uniqua had the horse curve sharply around, causing the seeker to temporarily fall behind. Tommy, wanting to be farther away from the seeker, moved up to the driver's seat. Then they headed for a small ravine, which Uniqua tried to jump over, but they ended up sliding down it. They landed without any damage and continued on. There was now more jerking and bumping because the bar that attached the horse to the wagon to become undone. Fortunately, there was a chain still attaching the horse to the wagon, but Uniqua noticed that the bar was undone and decided to reattach it.

"Here!" She said, giving the reins to Tommy.

"Oh sure let the hippo drive." Tommy said sarcastically, nervous. "Hippos are known for their wagon driving."

Uniqua leaned down to try to put the bar back together, but couldn't reach it. Pablo then flew in to help, but the parts of the bar were too far apart.

"Just a bit more!" Pablo called out.

Too late, the chain broke! The horse continued galloping away but Uniqua and everyone else on the wagon wound up going down a different path. A path that was heading for a steep cliff! Tommy and Morton looked at the cliff and then back at the seeker, which was still coming after them.

"I don't like my options." Tommy said nervously.

"Everybody out!" Uniqua ordered.

"I still don't like my options!"

Uniqua forced Morton onto a rock, but before she could get Tommy and herself out the wagon went over the cliff!

"Uniqua!" Pablo cried.

The seeker flew down and caught Uniqua and Tommy in time. It then flew them all the way back to Mayzie's. As they went through the cave they heard Mayzie cackling.

"Someone finds this funny?" Tommy said nervously.

He quickly jumped off the fireball and cautiously followed it as it caught up to Mayzie.

"Who are you?" Uniqua said as Mayzie tied her up to a stalagmite. "Wait a minute, your face looks familiar."

"I am Mayzie, accordion slave." Mayzie said mockingly.

"You!" Uniqua glared. "So you were putting on an act so that you could take something from the castle! I'm sure you hurt poor Horton too."

"That goofball?" Mayzie scoffed. "All he had that I wanted were the keys. Glad I was able to get them quickly too, pretending to beat him up was fun but I couldn't stand the flirting much longer."

"You'll never get away with this." Uniqua frowned.

"Don't make her angry." Tommy whispered pleadingly to himself. "Please don't."

"Austin will come for me." Uniqua continued.

"Uniqua..." Tommy whispered fearfully.

"Oh I hope so, but he seems to take his time when it comes to really important matters such as: destroying Rothbart's notes!" Mayzie held up the two pieces of paper.

Uniqua and Tommy gasped!

"Well he can have you back, as soon as he brings the spell he stole." Mayzie continued.

"He'll never do it." Uniqua said coldly.

"You and I both know Austin will give me anything to save your life, even the power to destroy!" Mayzie snapped. "Face it sister! The Forbidden Arts are now mine!"

Mayzie left, cackling, as Uniqua struggled to free herself.

"You know," Tommy said quietly as he went over to Uniqua. "Not all things are as bad as they seem. But I'm pretty sure this is." He finished fearfully.


	7. Austin's Biggest Regret

Austin was exploring the castle, looking for Uniqua.

"Uniqua?" Austin checked their private dining room; nothing. "Where is she?"

He then met up with Tasha.

"Tasha do you know where Uniqua is?" Austin asked her.

"Well, as you know she left with Pablo, Morton, and Tommy earlier today so that Tommy could train for the obstacle course." Tasha explained, slightly worried. "But they should've been back by now."

"Oh boy..." Austin sighed as he continued on his search.

Whizzer had arrived at the palace and tried to go down the kitchen chimney. He had to come back up for a breath of fresh air, then he took a deep breath and tried again. This time he made it. He froze upon seeing the dead duck on the kitchen table, causing him to lie down on top of it when Jojo came back with the cookbook.

"Okay, next we pluck the duck." Jojo said to himself.

Whizzer's eyes widened upon hearing that. Sure enough Jojo grabbed him instead of the duck and started plucking him. Whizzer had to bite his beak to keep from crying out in pain.

"Add a touch of basil." Jojo continued reading. "A pinch of oregano, oh, fennel, yummy."

"Jojo, have you seen Uniqua?" Austin asked as he came in.

"N-no, n-not since she left with Pablo and the others in the carriage." Jojo shrugged. "Well I hope you find them soon, I'm making your favorite." He held up Whizzer without noticing his mistake.

Austin gave him a weird look and left. He never even ate mockingbird before.

"It used to be his favorite." Jojo said to himself, still not realizing his mistake.

Whizzer saw some pepper, so he shook it towards Jojo. Jojo sneezed, allowing Whizzer to break free and put the real duck in Jojo's hand. Whizzer quickly retrieved his feathers from the ground and put them back in without being noticed.

"I mean that's a good looking duck." Jojo rubbed the back of his head.

Whizzer then flew out of the kitchen through the chimney and saw the private dining room through a window. He flew in and dropped the note on a plate. He then had to duck down. Austin had arrived.

"Uniqua?" Austin checked again

He saw the note on the plate, grabbed it and read it. He couldn't believe it.

"No!" He gasped before running out of the room.

Whizzer, relieved, tried to leave but got his foot stuck in a broken tile.

Austin ran for the room the notes were supposed to be in but they weren't there.

"No!" Austin cried.

He headed for his mom's castle.

Whizzer was still trying to free himself, when he heard the last voice he wanted to hear.

"Austin!" Pablo called out, flying in. "Austin where are ya? Oh something foul's going on here." He said to himself just before he saw Whizzer, who grinned at him sheepishly. "And you're just the fowl who's behind it all aren't cha?"

Pablo dove at him, but Whizzer had managed to free himself so Pablo hit the floor instead. Pablo recovered quickly and flew after Whizzer all through the castle.

"I've got you this time!" Pablo said determinedly. "Give yourself up!"

Finally, in desperation, Whizzer tried to knock Pablo out with a suit of armor but it backfired. The armor fell down but Pablo ended up kicking the helmet towards Whizzer. Whizzer, trying to avoid it, hit the wall and ended up unconscious inside the helmet.

"You'd better enjoy your rest." Pablo went over. "Because when you wake up you've got some explaining to do."

Meanwhile, Mayzie made an orb in the fireplace.

"Just because I have to wait for the power to destroy doesn't mean I can't enjoy the power to change and create."

MAYZIE:  
>Formula non grata<br>Kayatus malvarta

I guess I've been naughty, I'm afraid I've been bad  
>I couldn't leave well enough alone<br>I dug up a horrible secret, you see  
>And I'm afraid I've made it my own<p>

It's something so wicked I shudder to think  
>Of the despicable deeds that I'll do<br>Creating such chaos as you've never seen  
>And misery like you never knew<p>

There ain't nothing but bad days ahead  
>Ain't nothing but bad days ahead<p>

So kiss off your happiness, bury your dreams  
>Embrace this new feeling of dread<br>There ain't nothing but bad days ahead

Tommy was watching Mayzie in action with fear, when he saw a dagger down below. He hesitated at first, but knew that he couldn't leave without Uniqua and he desperately wanted to leave.

Formula non grata  
>Kayatus semper<p>

The power to change is mine all mine  
>The first thing I'll change is the rules<br>Uniqua and Austin are soon going to find  
>That I've played them for sniveling fools<p>

From now on the kingdom will hear what I say  
>And whatever Mayzie says goes<br>The world is my plaything, my yoyo, my toy  
>And I won't stop 'til everyone knows<p>

Mayzie actually created a globe, rolled it along her arms and shoulders, and then turned it into a yoyo. Tommy snuck down towards the dagger.

There ain't nothing but bad days ahead  
>Ain't nothing but bad days ahead<p>

Tommy was able to get the dagger without being seen by Mayzie, but unfortunately Mayzie turned some stalactites into gargoyles who did notice him. They flew down and surrounded him. Tommy held the dagger out in front of him protectively.

I'm the baddest of bad girls and now that I'm back  
>The forecast is written in red<br>There ain't nothing but bad days ahead

All the gargoyles leapt at Tommy but Tommy ducked, causing them to hit each other. Fortunately, that resulted in the gargoyles crumbling to dust.

Aren't you scared?

"Uh-huh." Tommy said to himself as he started cutting through Uniqua's ropes.

Full of fear?

"Overflowing is more like it." Tommy finished the job and started to run away.

Feel like running and hiding  
>Well ain't that a shame<br>Honey it's too darn late

Mayzie unintentionally cut Tommy off when she randomly created a boulder in front of him. To Tommy's shock Uniqua didn't follow him to the exit. Instead she went towards Mayzie!

There ain't nothing but bad days ahead  
>Ain't nothing but bad days ahead<p>

Move over Medusa  
>Cruella get lost<br>Take a hike Wicked Witch of the West

Uniqua snuck in close to the ground and grabbed the orb while Mayzie had her back turned. Hopefully she could gain the powers herself and stop Mayzie.

There ain't nothing but bad days  
>Wonderfully sad days<br>You've never had days  
>'Til you've seen my mad ways<br>There ain't nothing but bad days ahead

Unfortunately, as Uniqua ran up the stairs, Mayzie saw that the orb was gone.

"What?" Mayzie gasped; she then turned around and saw Uniqua. "Oh I know how to teach you a lesson."

She turned Uniqua into a swan, causing her to drop the orb which rolled away. Sarcasm: well that was creative.

"These villains are stuck in a rut aren't they?" Tommy muttered sarcastically.

"Trap Uniqua!" Mayzie ordered another seeker.

Uniqua tried to fly away with Tommy but they both got trapped inside a dome of green fire. Uniqua decided to try flying out of the dome.

"I wouldn't try that." Mayzie said dryly.

She tossed a rock onto the fire dome, which disintegrated upon contact.

"The same thing will happen to you and your friend if either of you try to escape." Mayzie said coldly before leaving.

"Anyone for roast hippo?" Tommy joked weakly.


	8. A Heart Unbroken and Courage Gained

By now you're probably wondering how Jane is doing with Horton. Not good. Rudy, who had seen Jane leave with Horton and caught on to what happened, was with them at Jane's castle. Specifically the library, Jane and Rudy were trying to find a cure for broken-heart, or false broken-heart in this case, but no luck. What little patience Jane had she lost.

"Well if you won't act like you've got a spine Horton then I'll give you one myself!" Jane said sternly, having tied Horton to various thick poles. "And that goes for all the rest of the bones in your body too! Try dropping now Mr. Snivelly-Pants."

"Is that you Muffin?" Horton woke up hopefully. "No." He sobbed, drooping to the ground and breaking the poles in the process.

"I think he's starting to hallucinate mom." Rudy shook his head.

"What will it take to bring you to your senses?" Jane asked Horton sternly, picking him up by the cloak-collar.

Austin burst in.

"Uniqua's been kidnapped!" He said, running towards them.

"WHAT?" Jane, Horton, and Rudy gasped.

Horton was now upright with shock, apparently having forgotten about moping.

"Did it have to take **that** to wake him up?" Rudy facepalmed and shook his head.

Austin quickly gave Horton the letter. It didn't take a detective to figure out who had sent it, so Austin already knew despite the letter not being signed.

"Mayzie tricked you Horton, to get the keys." Austin explained as he went to the second story.

"Why that, that, that mean muffin!" Horton frowned before looking apologetic. "Oh Austin, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, you and Uniqua were right I should have never kept those notes." Austin rode the wheeled ladder to a section of the library. "If I had destroyed them none of this would be happening. And you wouldn't have gotten hurt either Horton."

"She'll want some sort of ransom no doubt." Jane frowned.

"That what I came to get." Austin explained, pulling out a book titled War and Peace.

Inside the book was the spell for the power to destroy.

"But Austin, you can't give her that spell." Horton protested. "You promised to keep it safe, you'll put everyone in danger! Especially yourself."

"I've fought the Forbidden Arts before, and I'll fight them again, but I am not going to lose Uniqua." Austin said determinedly as he left.

Horton, Jane, and Rudy were silent for a while.

"I'm going after him." Rudy decided.

"What?" Horton and Jane gasped.

"He's going to need help, I know it." Rudy said. "Besides, Mayzie was tricky enough to fool Horton, I wouldn't be surprised if she's planning to play a trick on Austin."

Rudy left before Jane or Horton could protest.

Now, Whizzer had woken up. By that time Morton found Pablo so he was also waiting to hear about Uniqua.

"You can't fool me!" Whizzer said sternly. "All this nice talk is just part of the torture I know it! First, you make me think that I'm not going to be tortured, sure, but then you torture me anyhow! I'm not stupid I've been around the block a few times all right!"

"Look Whizzer, we are not gonna torture you." Pablo said exasperatedly, having learned the mockingbird's name after he woke up; he then tossed the helmet out of the way, freeing Whizzer. "All we want to know is: how to find Uniqua?"

"Please?" Morton pleaded. "You gotta help us."

"I-I can't tell ya." Whizzer said reluctantly. "She'll send one of those fireball things after me! She'll torture me way worse than you ever could, believe me! She won't waste time with the nice talk!"

"Whoa, whoa, who's she?" Pablo asked.

Whizzer dropped his mouth open and then clamped his wings over his beak.

"I've said too much!" He groaned. "Now she'll never let me go! Oh you birdbrain you used your big mouth again!"

"Oh Whizzer me friend." Pablo smiled before singing:

You're a prisoner forever when you're trapped inside your fears

'Cause you know that what you're doing isn't right

MORTON:

And you're never gonna change that in a hundred million years

PABLO:

Unless you change the side for which you fight

So trust the wing of friendship

Believe us when we say

You'll feel marvelous the moment you decide

PABLO AND MORTON:

To do what's right and proper

You'll be free again

'Cause there's no fear when you're on the right side!

The right side!

The right side!

Whizzer automatically got into the song.

WHIZZER:

Where there's confidence and wondrous peace of mind

"That's the spirit Whizzer!" Pablo cheered.

PABLO:

You can always persevere

Whatever obstacles appear

Pablo landed on a suit of armor, which immediately started to fall. Pablo flew off and pulled Morton out of the way.

PABLO, MORTON AND WHIZZER:

'Cause there's no fear when you're on the right side!

"You guys are right, I'm gonna tell you everything!" Whizzer decided before paling. "*GAH!* What am I crazy? *Doh!*"

Whizzer went to hide inside the toppled suit of armor but Pablo and Morton wouldn't give up.

PABLO:

If your feathers are a-quivering

MORTON:

If you're shaking in your shell

PABLO:

Then it's confidence you're wanting, that's for sure

And it all comes from knowing that your actions will tell

That your intentions are noble, good, and pure

So gather courage from your comrades

Whizzer tried to hide deeper into the suit of armor but got stuck in one of the legs. Morton got him out and had to help him get the foot part off his head. Whizzer looked around desperately and then decided to stick his beak into a crack in the wall. Morton and Pablo pulled him out.

MORTON:

Take the promise of your pals

PABLO:

That whatever comes we'll take it in our stride

So be true to the feelings that you're fighting

'Cause there's no fear when you're on the right side!

PABLO AND MORTON:

The right side!

The right side!

PABLO:

Where there's confidence and wondrous peace of mind

You can always persevere

Whatever obstacles appear

Whizzer tried to hide in a helmet that was still on a suit of armor, but Pablo found him. This led to Whizzer, Pablo, and Morton exchanging suits of armor somehow like the Whack-A-Mole game.

PABLO AND MORTON:

'Cause there's no fear when you're on the right-

Whizzer tried to sneak out the door but almost ran into Pablo.

PABLO:

You're not always looking over your shoulder

MORTON:

You're not sneaking from shadow to shadow

PABLO:

You can live your life freer and bolder

When you know you're on

PABLO AND MORTON:

The right side!

The right side!

Where there's confidence and wondrous peace of mind

Whizzer felt like he was going to crack so he grabbed a bit of string from an old curtain and tied his beak with it. He then plugged his ear-holes with his wingtips.

PABLO:

You can always persevere

Whatever obstacles appear

PABLO AND MORTON:

'Cause there's no fear when you're on

Pablo spun Whizzer on his wing. This caused Whizzer's wingtips to come out of his ear-holes.

PABLO:

Put 'er here, and you're on

PABLO AND MORTON:

There's no fear when you're on the right side!

The right side!

Guilt overcame Whizzer, and he realized that his new friends were right. However, this was the first time he had ever showed real bravery, so he was obviously new at it. Meaning his delivery needed work...

"She-she's-she's got the notes! She has the notes!" Whizzer began after untying his beak. "Except for the last spell, which he removed so she doesn't really have what she wants which is the power to destroy. So she kidnapped her with the fireball so he would give her the missing spell. So he's probably on his way to meet her right now and if she get's 'the power to destroy' ho-ho-boy it's gonna be trouble for you, me, he and she!" He finished, the second 'the power to destroy' done in Mayzie's voice.

"Say what?" Pablo asked.

"Sorry, new at this..." Whizzer thought for a second. "Uh, the first she is Mayzie, the one who stayed at the castle earlier. The he is Austin and the second she is Uniqua. Mayzie knew Rothbart so that's how she knows about the notes. And it's my fault that she knew that Austin kept the notes and was able to get them."

"Oh." Pablo and Morton said.

"*Whew*, boy, that felt good." Whizzer smiled. "All right, what do we do men?"

Pablo and Morton hesitated.

"All right, we've got to find Austin before he gives away that spell!" Whizzer said in Pablo's voice.

Pablo and Morton looked at Whizzer, impressed.

"Morton, you zip alongside the waterways!" Whizzer continued before switching to Morton's voice. "I'm on my way." Then he switched back to Pablo's. "And remember men, no fear!"

Pablo and Morton, still impressed, ran off. Whizzer then gasped in horror.

"I just betrayed the most powerful, the most dangerous person in the universe!" Whizzer cried in fear. "This is not good, not goo-whoa!"

Pablo had just grabbed Whizzer and carried him off.


	9. A Double Trick

Now Mayzie, hiding behind a tree, saw Austin arrive on horseback. What she didn't know was that Rudy was not far behind.

"Right on time." Mayzie said to herself. "But just to make sure there are no tricks."

Mayzie disguised herself as Uniqua. A few seconds later, Austin dismounted.

"Mayzie?" Austin called out. "Mayzie!"

Mayzie, as Uniqua, ran up to him and buried her face into his chest. Now normally Austin would've been suspicious, considering the last time there was a fake Uniqua, but at the moment he was too worried about Uniqua to think straight.

"Uniqua!" Austin gasped, relieved.

"Oh Austin." Mayzie said in Uniqua's voice.

"You escaped." Austin was impressed.

"Yes, but you have to stop her! She'll destroy everything!"

"She can't destroy anything without this." Austin took the spell out of his shirt.

"Austin no!" Rudy called out, firing an arrow.

The arrow knocked the spell out of Austin's hand and stuck it in a tree.

"Think straight will ya?" Rudy said as he caught up. "Remember what happened before we battled Rothbart?"

Austin had told Rudy the whole story on their way back that night so Rudy knew about Tasha being hypnotized and transformed for the ball.

"What!" Austin gasped. "You!"

Sure enough, Mayzie turned back into her real form, disappointed.

"You and your bratty brother!" Mayzie snapped.

"Watch what you call him!" Austin snapped back.

"If it's any consolation, you're not the first to underestimate me." Rudy chuckled. "Actually I was the first but that's not the point."

Mayzie growled and went towards the tree to retrieve the spell. Austin used a branch to pole-vault himself there and he got the spell first.

"Give me Uniqua and then you can have the spell!" Austin ordered.

"Uniqua's not here with me." Mayzie retorted.

"Then go get her!" Rudy snapped.

"Hey I just took a long journey here!" Mayzie snapped back.

"Should've thought of that first." Austin glared. "Come on bro!"

He and Rudy ran off. Rudy quickly grabbed the paper from Austin and put it inside his shirt without Mayzie noticing and to Austin's confusion.

"Seek out the princes and bring them to me!" Mayzie commanded.

A seeker grabbed Austin and Rudy and carried them back to her.

"So that's how she kidnapped Uniqua." Rudy remarked.

Mayzie reached towards Austin but Austin shrugged.

"I don't have it anymore." He said.

Mayzie looked confused for a few seconds and then glared at Rudy, who stuck his tongue out at her.

"Once I get the power to destroy you'll be the second to go." Mayzie muttered, reaching into his shirt and grabbing a piece of paper.

She then left on another seeker. The one Austin and Rudy were on disappeared, causing them to fall to the ground.

"Give me Uniqua!" Austin ordered.

"Sorry, but I need her for an experiment: to see if the power to destroy really works." Mayzie cackled as she left on her seeker.

"No!" Austin gasped.

"Prince Austin, Prince Rudy!" A familiar voice said.

Pablo and Whizzer had arrived, Morton on Pablo's back. The journey proved to be too much for him on foot.

"Follow that fireball Pablo! Go!" Austin ordered.

"No, no that won't be necessary sir, Whizzer here knows the way." Pablo smiled.

"Okay but we have to hurry! Mayzie's got the power to destroy and she'll use it on Uniqua!" Austin slightly panicked.

"No she doesn't and no she won't." Rudy chuckled.

"Huh?" Everyone else said.

Rudy pulled a piece of paper out of his shirt.

"Since she had already tricked Horton I had a feeling she had more tricks up her sleeve so I came prepared." Rudy grinned. "What she has is a different sort of message, one that I wrote."

"Rudy, you're a genius." Austin smiled.

Rudy just shrugged with a smirk.

They left for Mayzie's place anyway. They still had to get Uniqua out of there. And Tommy too, according to Pablo and Morton.

Around that time, Uniqua was trying to think of a way out. Then she remembered what had happened to the rock Mayzie threw onto the fire-dome and tried it with a pebble. The same thing, only a smaller hole formed in the dome when the pebble disintegrated. Uniqua noticed a boulder high above...

"Nothing like a quiet evening sitting by the fire." Tommy said dryly.

Mayzie arrived cackling.

"You just can't keep a good woman down." Mayzie said smugly.

She then flew back to her lair still cackling.

"Of course she sort of puts a damper on things." Tommy muttered.

Mayzie landed and unrolled the paper...only to find this:

You tricked Horton so we tricked you!

Gotcha ya old witch!

Following that was a face with its tongue sticking out.

"WHAT?" Mayzie shrieked. "That little rat of a brat!"

She was about to throw the paper into the fire only to get an idea.

Austin and the others now arrived.

"Uniqua!" Austin gasped quietly, seeing Uniqua as a swan. "Oh not again.'

"You're telling me." Uniqua nodded quietly. "Anyway no time for that, you have to stop her!"

"Don't worry, she doesn't have the spell." Rudy smiled, pulling out the piece of paper: it was the trick one he let Mayzie take. "Er...well she does now but..."

"She must've used the power to change to make the papers change places." Austin facepalmed.

"Oh well, it was a good idea while it lasted." Rudy shrugged.

"You should really stop her." Uniqua insisted.

"Not without setting you free first." Austin shook his head.

"No Austin!"

"Is there any escape?"

"Austin!"

"I won't see you die! Now is there any escape?" Austin insisted.

Uniqua gave in.

"I think so, see that boulder up there?" Uniqua jabbed her head in the direction of the boulder she saw earlier.

As Uniqua explained her plan and the others went into action, Mayzie prepared the spell.

Pablo and Whizzer grabbed some rope and tied it around the boulder. Austin and Rudy pulled on one end while Pablo and Whizzer pushed the boulder from the other end.

"Are you sure?" Austin was worried about accidentally crushing Uniqua and Tommy.

"Trust me Austin, pull!" Uniqua whispered.

They did, but had trouble.

"Are you pushing or am I doing all the work?" Whizzer grunted to Pablo sarcastically.


	10. A Temporary Tragedy

Mayzie had finished the spell.

"You are lucky Uniqua." Mayzie smiled evilly, absorbing the powers. "You'll be the first to see the power to destroy!"

Fortunately, by that time the boulder fell and created a large hole in the fire-dome for Uniqua to fly through, Tommy on her back.

"Go Uniqua!" Austin pointed towards the exit.

"I'm not leaving you." Uniqua argued.

Hearing Mayzie arrive, Uniqua and the others took to hiding amongst the stalagmites. When Mayzie did arrive she was shocked to see her fire-dome empty. Austin and Rudy appeared in front of it, swords out.

"You two!" Mayzie said angrily. "You're both becoming real thorns in my side!"

She prepared her magic, but Uniqua knocked her down. Mayzie was now aiming for Uniqua but kept missing. Austin ran towards Mayzie and Mayzie sent a blast towards Austin, forcing him to dodge it and hide.

Whizzer was hiding in another spot, only to find himself being pulled at by Tommy.

"I was here first!" Whizzer argued,

"So what? I am a prince!" Tommy retorted, still pulling.

Mayzie was still blasting towards Austin and now Rudy, who were both hiding, when Uniqua and Pablo pushed a bunch of boulders down towards her. Mayzie saw them in time and blasted them and then went back to trying to blast Uniqua. Uniqua and Pablo were able to dodge them all before hiding with Austin.

"Cowards!" Mayzie snapped harshly. "Come out! This is war not hide and seek! Seek!" She got an idea. "My seekers! What do you know, I've improved on the Forbidden Arts."

Whizzer caught on to her plan right away.

"Whoa!" He gasped. "You've got to get out of here Uniqua, trust me, you can't hide from this one go, go!"

"What?" Uniqua was confused.

"It's a destroying seeker!" Whizzer explained. "Go!"

"Seek out the swan and destroy her!" Mayzie ordered her seeker.

Uniqua flew out of the cave, Pablo going along to help her. The seeker, red instead of green, flew out of the wand, circled around the section of the cave they were in, and then started to leave.

"NO!" Austin cried, trying to take the seeker for Uniqua by leaping in its way; the seeker just flew over him. "Uniqua!"

Mayzie cackled evilly.

"Break the wand, break the wand." Whizzer whispered to Austin; Austin stared at him, confused. "Look, the fireball will die if you break the wand!" Whizzer explained, annoyed since it was obvious.

Austin moved forward to attack, but Mayzie sent a blast at him. Austin blocked the blast with his sword but fell over from the force. He continued trying to move forward without getting killed...

Uniqua and Pablo decided to try ducking underwater to block the fireball, so they dove into a lake. It worked temporarily, since the fireball only circled above them without entering the water, but they couldn't hold their breath forever. Eventually they left the lake and headed for the forest, hoping that the twists and turns would slow the fireball down.

Rudy tried to help Austin, but had to duck behind a stalagmite so he wouldn't get killed. As Austin tried to get the wand again he was almost knocked out when he slammed against a rock.

"Get up, get up!" Whizzer whispered nervously.

"Goodbye Austin." Mayzie whispered evilly as she prepared a spell...

"Hello, Mayzie." An unfortunately familiar voice said.

Austin, Rudy, Morton, and Tommy froze. Even Mayzie looked shocked.

"Rothbart? You're alive!" Mayzie said, not knowing whether to be happy or scared.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Rothbart chuckled evilly.

Tommy, Morton, Rudy, Austin and Mayzie all looked around for Rothbart. Only Mayzie didn't see that it was actually Whizzer imitating him.

"Thank you for recovering the Forbidden Arts." Whizzer continued in Rothbart's voice. "But now, you're through. Tell you what though: I'll give you a chance to run."

Now Mayzie saw Whizzer.

"Traitor!" She growled, frothing at the beak with anger.

"Mayzie!" Austin called out as he grabbed onto her wand.

They both struggled with the wand, Mayzie trying to get full control back and Austin trying to break it.

Uniqua and Pablo continued through the trees, but unfortunately Uniqua got tangled in vines! Pablo struggled to free her.

"Pablo!" Uniqua said fearfully, not wanting him to die as well.

Back at the cave, Rudy got an idea. When Mayzie was standing in front of the fire-dome he hit the middle of her wand with the hilt of his sword. That not only broke the wand, but caused Mayzie to lose her balance. She screamed as she fell backward onto the fire-dome. Both she and the fire-dome vanished in a puff of smoke, forever gone.

"Thanks Rudy." Austin gasped, getting his breath back. "Good work."

"Anytime." Rudy smiled.

They, Whizzer, Tommy, and Morton then ran towards the entrance of the cave.

"Uniqua." Austin whispered fearfully. "Uniqua." He tried to call when he reached the entrance, but fear muffled his voice.

Pablo appeared unharmed, but there was no sign of Uniqua.

"Where is she, where is Uniqua?" Austin asked Pablo.

"Oh Austin...she's gone!" Pablo sobbed, landing on the ground.

"Gone?" Austin's voice broke as he got hit with denial. "What do you mean gone?"

"Well she's...the fireball...she couldn't get away." Pablo was too upset to speak in full sentences.

"No. No." Austin couldn't stay in denial. "NOO!"

He started hitting the rocks, stalagmites, and stalactites nearby with his sword in pain and grief. Finally, he broke his sword and had to collapse on his knees, crying.

"Uniqua." He said sadly. "Uniqua."

Rudy kneeled down next to Austin and hugged him in sorrow and sympathy. Tommy, Morton, Pablo, and Whizzer hung their heads mournfully. Whizzer felt horrible, if only he hadn't been a coward. But, he didn't feel as horrible as Austin did.

Later on Austin went back into the cave to do what he should've done in the first place: destroy Rothbart's notes. When he found the orb on the stairs he knew that he had to destroy that too.

"If you could hear me Uniqua." Austin said sadly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I pray that something good can still come from destroying these notes."

He set the notes and the orb on fire. A few seconds later, everyone dropped their mouths open as the fire swirled together to form a giant swan! The swan hovered in midair vertically for a couple seconds, and then dove back to the ground. The fire disappeared completely, only to reveal Uniqua in princess form! Everyone else stared, frozen with shock.

"Uniqua?" Austin gasped; he moved closer. "Is it really you?"

"Oh Austin." Uniqua smiled. "I thought it would be years before I saw you again."

"Oh Uniqua." Austin said happily as he hugged her; she hugged him back. "I'm sorry. I love you."

Everyone else started crying with happiness.

"I'm sorry Morton." Tommy hugged Morton gently, sobbing.

"Me too." Morton hugged Tommy back the best he could.

"I love you Pablo." Tommy hugged Pablo.

"I love you big fella." Pablo hugged Tommy back.

Rudy hugged both Austin and Uniqua, also sobbing.

They headed back to their castle after they recovered, Pablo making a pit-stop to get Jane, Horton, and Tyrone. The three of them were relieved to find Austin, Rudy, and Uniqua alive and well. And, Horton was back to his old self.


	11. The Festival Days Arrive!

A few days later, Festival Days begun. Almost everyone competed in the obstacle course, until finally there were only two competitors left.

"These are the last two contestants for the obstacle course." Austin called out to the audience.

"Say, why didn't you enter?" A brown female kangaroo asked Rudy.

"Oh, I'm already a prince anyway." Rudy shrugged. "Besides, I don't need to rule a kingdom or anything. My family and friends are all I need."

"It's nice to meet a guy who doesn't care about social status or titles." The brown kangaroo smiled.

"Yeah, well..." Rudy blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"My name is Jess." The brown kangaroo smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rudy." Rudy smiled back.

Jess kissed Rudy on the cheek. Rudy's blush became even stronger.

"Last year's champion: Rock Chutney." Austin called out after Rock arrived. "And a new entry this year: Tommy."

Tommy walked over to the starting line.

"Let me apologize ahead of time before soundly defeating you." Tommy said to Rock.

Rock obviously didn't appreciate that.

"I was looking forward to this, but the big guy's so dumb I sorta feel sorry." Morton sighed.

"Me too." Pablo nodded. "And I wish we could spare him the shame."

Whizzer got an idea.

"Runners, to your mark." Austin said.

Rock and Tommy crouched down.

"Rock my friend, you are a half-wit." Whizzer said in Tommy's voice.

Rock glared at Tommy who, shocked and nervous, grinned sheepishly back at him.

"In fact, it hurts me to know that you are so very stupid." Whizzer continued.

"It's not me, it's not me!" Tommy said desperately to Rock, who was really glaring at him.

"Set." Austin said.

"In addition to all this." Whizzer said.

"Oh no..." Tommy groaned.

"You run like a girl!"

"Go!" Austin said.

Tommy was off in a flash.

"I'll get you!" Rock threatened as he ran after Tommy.

With Tommy in the lead, they ran over a plank onto a net, bounced off, climbed the net-ladder, and slid down the zip-line without even using the pulley. Rock ended up in the mud, but was able to get himself out in seconds. They then went up a tree, bounced off a net attached to it and another tree, swung onto a board, and walked a tightrope. Rock wound of in front this time but Tommy was able to leap over him and the finish line. Rock landed with his arms across the finish line, dazed.

"A new record!" Austin laughed, impressed. "Tommy is prince for a day!"

Tommy was stunned, but quickly accepted what had happened. Morton and Pablo smirked at Whizzer disapprovingly. Whizzer just whistled innocently.

Austin gave Tommy the scepter, robe and crown. The scepter was too heavy, the robe was too big, and the crown entirely covered Tommy's head. None of that bothered him.

"Now you see?" Tommy said happily through the crown. "I am a prince, I am a prince!"

Later that evening it was time for the talent show. Jane and Horton, the last act, did manage to get some training in, but not enough as later proven. Oh sure, they did start out great...but then Horton got his foot stuck in the stage. Jane, her eyes closed, didn't notice. Fortunately, Horton was able to get himself free before Jane could notice. They then tried a complicated spin, but Horton lost his grip and fell off the stage upside down. Jane noticed this but how could she not?

"Horton!" Jane whispered scoldingly.

Horton quickly got up and got back onto the stage. He and Jane resumed the dance, only for Horton to trip on the hole he made earlier. He now was dancing on his hands. Jane didn't notice this at first, but when she did she cartwheeled Horton towards the stairs to the stage in disgust. This time Horton was able to keep from falling off the stage. He went back to Jane and they did another complicated spin, only for Horton to fly up into the rafters. Jane always was strong for her size.

"Not again." She grumbled; she looked up. "Horton!" She said in a harsh whisper. "Get down here!"

Horton did...right on top of her. The two of them crashed through the stage.

"I'll tear you to pieces!" Jane threatened in a hushed growl.

She made a move to do so, only to hear cheering from the crowd. She relaxed happily surprised. The crowd had no idea that Rogers and Jane had messed up, they just thought that the two were doing a comedy act.

"Sorry Horton, guess I got carried away." Jane whispered.

"It's okay, it's my fault we didn't get enough practice in." Horton whispered back.

They both got onto the stage - or what was left of it - and discovered that Jane won the talent show.

"They like me, they really like me!" She said happily; she then looked at Horton. "Make that 'us'." She changed her mind.

Tasha ran up the stage to give Jane the trophy and medal. Jane happily accepted the flowers and took off her veil, but gave the trophy to Horton.

"I couldn't have done it without you." She smiled.

Horton smiled back as he accepted the trophy.

Austin, Rudy, and Uniqua had watched the whole thing with amusement.

"Promise me Austin: there's no more magic in the castle." Uniqua said.

"I can't do that." Austin shook his head, grinning. "So long as you're here Uniqua, there'll always be magic."

They kissed.

Rudy left, deciding to give them privacy. Besides, he wanted to have a chat with Jane.

After the cheering and applause Jane and Horton left. Rudy ran up to them.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a moment?" Rudy said.

"Of course." Jane smiled.

Horton left.

"Mom, I know that your reaction to Mayzie wasn't just because of the talent show." Rudy smiled seriously.

"What?" Jane blushed, surprised.

"Don't deny it." Rudy shook his head. "Your actions looked more like jealousy than anything else to me."

Jane hung her head, embarrassed and shy.

"You should tell him." Rudy said. "There's nothing holding you back now since you're in retirement."

Jane realized that Rudy was right, and left to catch up with Horton.

"Horton?" Jane called out.

Horton stopped and looked at Jane.

"I...there's something I have to tell you. Actually I should've told you a long time ago...it would've prevented the Mayzie incident."

"What? What do you mean?" Horton was confused.

"I mean...I mean I love you." Jane hung her head.

Horton smiled and gently raised her head with his trunk.

"Well, after comparing what I feel for you to what I thought I felt for Mayzie I only have one thing to say." Horton said. "I love you too."

He and Jane hugged.


End file.
